Tinsel, fairytale of New York and Mistletoe
by Catnipisnotonfire12
Summary: It was that stupid idiota's fault. Taz was perfectly happy to stay in, watch the Karate Kid (Good one, Jackie Chan one – obviously!) and beat Up countless times in combat wrestles. But oh-no! Cat just had to step in and force Taz to the Christmas dance... TUp. Before Starship. T because I'm paranoid – I think it's a K plus worst-case scenario...One Shot


**Tinsel, fairytale of New York and Mistletoe. **

**It was that stupid **_**idiota's **_**fault. She was perfectly happy to stay in, watch the Karate Kid (Good one, Jackie Chan one – obviously!) and beat Up countless times in combat wrestles. But oh-no! Cat just **_**had **_**to step in and force her to the Christmas dance... TUp. Before Starship. T because I'm paranoid – I think it's a K+ worst case scenario...**

I don't own Starship; the Starship characters belong to the production company Starkid. The OC's (except James and Rachel) belong to Walker'sLampshade. Thanks for letting me use them! 

**This is a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews saying so I will continue this :3 **

**Some of this (not much) is in Spanish, though I'm learning the language most of this is from Google Translate – so sorry if it's wrong. **

_**Fairytale of New-York by the Prouges. **_

Taz grinned at seeing the little cadet squirm from beneath her hold - thrashing in a fruitless attempt to throw her off him as she pushed him further down in the ground.

"That's fine, Taz" Taz heard Commander Cal from a few meters back – but kept shoving the ensign down netherless.

"Taz..." Cal was so persistent! If this little cadet wanted to learn what real war was like, then she should continue. If the enemy just told her to get off – she wouldn't. That ensign would have to fight his way out.

"Taz." Cal snapped her name; she smirked at the blood that was clearly boiling inside the commander.

"LIEUTENANT TAZ YOU GET OFF CADET JAMES RIGHT NOW!" Taz sighed, or more grunted in frustration before getting up off of James – who breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"What the Hell was all that about?!" Snapped Cal, Taz rolled her eyes.

"If I was the enemy – and one of his team told me to get off – I wouldn't follow. The little kid needs to learn to work out his own _problemas_," Cal struggled for a minute – clearly seeing that Taz was right.

"Just get back to your room." He snapped, clearly trying to hide his defeat. The staring cadets in which she had (as a punishment that was completely unfair – she didn't mean to stab Ensign Rachel – it was purely self-defence, and Rachel had snuck up on her during weapons practice...) been helping out in their lessons recently gaped at her as she stormed out of the Gym.

"Idiota estúpido!" Taz was cursing in Spanish under her breath as she reached her dorm of which she shared with Commander Up.  
"Who's a stupid idiot?" She heard from behind her, Up was reading some kind of book on guns, and by the looks of things he'd reached – in his and her opinion – the most boring chapter, the one on AK-47's. They were just so...Useless. Well, compared to zappers.

"Cal." Taz stated flatly.

"Why?" Up was folding the page of his book – throwing it carelessly onto the other side of the sofa – it accidently hit Taz, who was sitting down at the time in that exact spot, in the head. He received a death glare before she replied;

"I was holding James down. He got annoyed with me because I didn't release him when ordered. I mean, if jou were the enemy and were ordered by one of us to let go of him, would jou? No, jou would not. The little kid needs to work his own way out of problemas," Taz peeled the book off her forehead and threw it back at the Commander – hitting him directly on the nose.

"Oi!" But he was chuckling slightly. Setting the book aside, his tone turned serious.

"That wasn't an enemy attack though was it Taz? You're a Lieutenant and he's a cadet, he would struggle with a freaking Ensign Taz – let alone you. At least wait a few years before you pin down James," Taz grunted and stared at the floor with a vengeance.

"Stop being so _en serio_! I was pummelled with Ensigns, Lieutenants, even _you_ when I was a cadet." Up rolled his eyes at Taz's idiocy.

"And you didn't fare well, did you?" He knew he'd said the wrong thing when Taz's face grew red with anger instead of embarrassment as she shot him the deadliest of death glares.

"...Just sayin'..." Up let the conversation drop when suddenly a rasp on the metallic door echoed around the room.

"What!" Roared Taz, still furious with the commander.

"Charming Taz. It's me, Cat. Mind if I come in?" Up looked toward the door and shouted;

"Thanks for coming Cat. Tell her I'm sorry – I'll open the door."

"_...Tell her I'm sorry..." _Tell who he's sorry? Taz's eyebrows knitted in frustration – she didn't like being in the dark about things.

Up walked to the keypad and punched the pass-code - T8uP - before a loud whizzing pulled the doors open, revealing Cat – Up's sister and the medical professional aboard the Starship – standing with about a thousand heavy bags of Lord-Know's-what.

"_Que?_" Taz asked, peering at the sagging bags.

"Oh just a few bits and bobs. I'll see you at the Christmas dance Up," _Christmas dance?_ Taz's eyes widened as it suddenly clicked.

"Oh no! NO! _De ninguna manera idiota! Yo no voy a un baile estúpido!_" Taz hissed at the two of them, who each held puzzled expressions.

"What...?" Cat asked.

"I say no way idiot! I am NOT going to some stupid dance!" Taz translated, getting up – squaring up to the two of them, despite the fact they were several feet taller than the small Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Taz, I planned this." Up confessed, guilt flashing across his face.

"JOU WHAT?! I told jou! I hate dances! Dresses are stupid! Dancing is awful! There isn't even any fighting! The most recent party I was at was my _Quinceañera _five years ago– and that shall be my very LAST!" Hissed Taz, shooting death glares at the two siblings.

"Sorry. Don't kill Cat – or injure her. I'll be with Pryce, BYE!" Up darted out of the room, slamming the door behind him. His echoing footsteps as he ran off could be heard from down the corridor.

Taz was ready for war, but the look on Cat's face said it all. "Don't try and struggle Taz. The sooner this is done, the sooner this is over" Taz scowled – but before she could retort a brush was assaulting her hair.

"Do jou mind?!" Cat looked horrified – but not from Taz's threats.

"Do you ever brush your hair Taz? It's like a bird's nest's been caught in a hurricane!" Taz shrugged.

"Once in the morning maybe," Cat scowled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you look stunning when we get out of here,"

"What's so amazing about beauty? Over-rated. And annoying," Taz didn't want to kill her friend though, and thrashing around would've put her on the path to temptation – a pair of tongs that was assaulting her hair were so tempting to be used as a murder weapon that Taz kept her fists in tight balls throughout the process – turning her knuckles a ghostly shade of white.

Next was make-up.

"Seriously Cat? Jou're actually using make-up on me?" Taz shuddered, seeing weapons as each item was used on her. Blood-red lipstick was a deadly weapon to be stuffed down her throat – effectively choking her. Blusher was a powder that if directly inhaled could block the lungs, causing suffocation. Layer after layer of thick mascara was liquid that could blind Cat if thrown in her eyes – the eye-liner that was slammed on layer after layer could be used to poke out each of Cat's eyes. Even blood-red eye-shadow could be used in the same deadly effect as blusher.

Around the time Taz was thinking about how she could kill Cat with mascara Cat clicked what she was doing.

"You're thinking about ways you could kill me, aren't you?" Taz nodded. "With the make-up pieces - jou'd be dead in minutes." Cat chuckled – if it was anyone but Taz she would have been frightened.

Next came the dress. A blood red piece that had a rip diagonally from the left shoulder to her waist, then one across her waist – joining up at the back with a third and final diagonal rip. The material wasn't at all flow-y, clinging to her so it hugged all her features – and it was short – _too_ short for Taz's liking.

"Bit small." She frowned, Cat laughed. "That was the longest I dared to get!" _Longest? _

"You could mistake this for a top!" Cat laughed.

"It's ten centimetres above your knee!" Taz let it drop, deciding to force it down by cutting the straps later.

"Is this it now?" Pouted the furious Mexican.

"Nearly done Taz. Just try these for size," Cat shoved Taz a pair of heels. Black and strappy, doing up to the very top of her ankle via a zip – though she'd never dream of wearing them, or admitting it – but these shoes were the first thing she'd liked from what Cat had forced her into.

"Perfect!" Cat exclaimed, though when Taz tried to walk she tripped up. "Gah!" Cat helped the poor girl up – or at least tried to – Taz being Taz refused all help, and – after about half hour – she could just about walk in the heels.

"Wonderful! Let's go," Taz grunted.

"It's not too late to get Up back here. We could forget this and just watch the Karate Kid and fight a little," Cat rolled her eyes.

"For once in your life be a _girl _Taz!" Taz – if it were possible – was even more furious than she had been by that outburst.

~Le self-made line~

Up glanced at the clock again, though the analogue hands still ticked by slowly – screaming at him;

_20:57pm _

_Where are they? _He thought as Emilia approached him along with Pryce and Jacon - each holding a glass of punch.

"Still no Taz?" Asked Emilia. Up shook his head.

"Probably burning Cat with some tongs," Up laughed – Taz wouldn't do that to _Cat – _but he imagined that if anyone else tried to do it she'd strangle them with the tongs wires.

"Either that or stabbing Cat to death with high-heel heels." Up laughed again for the same reason. The double-doors suddenly roared to life, swinging open as the hinges creaked. At first he didn't recognise whoever it was, just two people – one tall, the other frighteningly small – then they came into view.

Cat was there first, she'd obviously taken advantage of the time to dress-up, and looked great in a flowing blue dress – her blonde hair piled on top of her head. Then, hiding behind his sister was someone unrecognisable.

"Is that?" He heard Jacon whisper

"It can't be," Pryce had murmured back.

"It is!" Emilia gaped

"Taz!" The trio said together, and once he'd heard the name – Up was certain it was too. But she just didn't look like...Taz.

Taz's face was plain, usually home to a scowl or frown, her hair was wild and she never – EVER wore dresses, skirts or any type of shoes that had even the faintest of heels. Even a single centimetre tall.

But this Taz...Her face was alive with make-up, she was scowling – but it barely showed, her hair was curled and full of life, and her clothes...Her dress was striking! And the shoes – while she was still tiny – heightened her considerably.

She looked...

Just. Not Taz-like.

No, more than that.

She looked...Breath-taking-ly beautiful and deadly, strikingly spectacular.

"...Taz?" Up asked, peering at the girl.

"Oh ha-ha. Yes, eet es me. Just laugh at how ridiculous I look and have done with it!" She snapped.

"Yep, defiantly Taz!" Jacon laughed – but stopped abruptly.

"Oh no! Taz, you look fabulous! I was laughing because although you look like you've just stepped out of a catalogue filled with super-models you're still...Taz," Taz's scowl deepened – but Up twirled her – taking advantage of her heels.

"Do jou mind! I'm here. OK. I've let Cat use me like a Barbie doll. Let's just get this _estúpido_ dance over with!" She sighed, but Up couldn't stop staring. No one could. She looked breath-taking.

She caught on quick enough, as the music had stopped from when the DJ had failed to put on a new song as he was staring at her just as the rest of the hall was.

"What are jou all staring at eh?! ONE MORE LOOK AND I'LL DICE JOU ALL UP AND TOSS YOU IN DE PUNCH!" Everyone averted their eyes quickly – the music started up and the room was alive with chatter once more.

"Let's get a drink." _Calm you down _Up added mentally, the group of them walked to the buffet table and he grabbed Taz a ladle of punch.

"_Gracias_" Grunted Taz bluntly, snatching the cup as Up prepared more for them all. She downed it in one and squeezed the plastic cup in her fist. Up snatched it from her immediately.

"Calm down Taz, it's just a party." Taz sighed, and managed to maintain a mellow mood for about two hours.

"Last couple of hours...How about a dance?" Up asked her alone. Cat had gone off with Pryce and Jacon with Emilia.

"No." Taz said bluntly, Up panicked. This wasn't going how he'd planned! He looked around desperately – till he spied a couple of Ensigns on their own – a man pulled two baubles off a nearby miniature tree and hung them on his girlfriend's (?) ears. Up pulled a nearby piece of tinsel off the wall and hung it around his friend's neck. She laughed involuntarily – it tickled her neck evilly.

"That's it! Just relax and have _fun!" _Taz smiled an un-Taz-like smile before grabbing a star from a close mini-tree and placing it on Up's head (though she had to reach on her tip-toes).

"Finally!" She whacked him, who whacked her back – and soon they were chasing each other around the hall – much to the annoyance of everyone they barged past.

They were running for about an hour before they heard the music stop.

"It's midnight, Merry Christmas everyone!" Each person in the room, including Taz and Up, cheered merrily.

"And now for a classic. I think it's about a century old, but everyone loves it!" The DJ shut up then – and whacked on a song with an Irish upbeat tune.

_**Fairytale of New-York! **_

"May I have this dance _now?" _Up asked, Taz grinned at the commander – who held his hand out. She took it, placing her small placid hand into his large one.

"Jou may," She grinned as Up twirled her. The music was upbeat – so the dance that they made up as they went along consisted of mostly twirls and jumps. But to be honest – they each found that far more enjoyable than a pie-dish dance.

The song was finished too soon for each of them (though Taz would never admit it.)

"That was...Fun..." Edged Taz, feeling strange.

"Yeah it was!" Up exclaimed, panting heavily and clicking his arms.

Taz's eyes exploded in fear as she looked up, and all of Up's happiness and relaxation was gone in an instant.

"What is it?!" She pointed upwards, and Up silently celebrated on the inside.

_**Mistletoe! **_

"We don't have too..." Up edged – though he was going against everything his heart yelled at him.

"Yeah you do!" They heard a roar from behind, Jacon and Emilia were dancing slowly.

"It's the rules!" He added.

"It is not. There is no written document that says so!" Taz hissed back.

"Tradition then Taz!" Cried Jacon.

"Go on! No one will judge. It's mistletoe for Heaven's sakes!" Taz shuddered – but to be honest – she didn't really want to fight it.

"Fine!" She pulled Up down to her level and kissed him deeply. Instantly they were in their own world, tongues practically down one-another's throats as they hovered there till they had to come up for seemingly unimportant things like breathing.

When they finally broke apart, both Emilia and Jacon went back on their promise not to judge.

"That was long..." Emilia called.

"You each wanted that!" Jacon was far blunter. Up and Taz blushed furiously, but at the same time were protesting that either of them wanted it – blaming it on the mistletoe. Eventually they rolled their eyes – Jacon and Emilia both said together;

"Yeah, right," and carried on dancing.

The final hour of the dance was the best, one in the morning seemed too early to turn in for Taz and Up that night – but they each did anyway as the dance ended.

Taz happily pulled her dress off, changing into her comfy pyjama's that were riddled with holes. Up seemed almost as pleased to get out of his suit, though his tie had been pulled off long ago by Taz anyway – and was still somewhere in the hall.

They collapsed on the sofa – neither of them felt tired enough for bed yet.

Each of them were still enchanted by the kiss they'd shared under the mistletoe – and each of them wanted more.

Another thing each of them wanted; the other to make the first move.

Taz sighed – she couldn't resist Up. If he rejected her then fine. Sleeping on this sofa didn't sound too bad...

"Hey Up." Taz muttered in the dark.

"Taz?" Up turned over to her.

"I think that Jacon might have snuck in here earlier and put mistletoe on the ceiling.

Up's heart skipped a beat – he knew there was no mistletoe there. He'd personally checked to avoid any embarrassing moments.

"Oh really?" Taz nodded.

"Rules are rules..." Taz muttered, but before she had time Up's soft lips came crushing down on hers – fireworks exploded in her body as Up's heart rose to his throat.

When they finally pulled away Up murmured in his girlfriend's(?) ear;

"Merry Christmas Taz," Taz laughed.

"_Feliz Navidad _Up. Merry Christmas in Spanish..." She explained quickly before their lips belonged to each other's again.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
OK, so it's early November...Still...Merry Christmas! 3 ~KatnissMellarkD12 **


End file.
